


Childhood Dreams

by RuBecSo



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, That thing where one character helps another get ready and there's Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBecSo/pseuds/RuBecSo
Summary: 'Then again, if there was any kid who’d treat a lunch meeting with Arnold Rothstein like he was taking his first girl to a dance, it’d be Meyer.'---Meyer and Charlie get ready for their first proper business meeting.
Relationships: Meyer Lansky & Lucky Luciano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Childhood Dreams

“You think I should wear my bow-tie?” 

Meyer held it up to his collar as he squinted at himself in the grubby mirror. 

Charlie shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

A crinkle appeared between Meyer eyebrows.

“Might be a bit formal.”

Charlie smiled to himself as he watched him from his perch on the desk. The way his partner in crime was acting, you’d think he’d been dreaming of this since he was a child.

“I was wearin’ it when I met him before.”

Then again, if there was any kid who’d treat a lunch meeting with Arnold Rothstein like he was taking his first girl to a dance, it’d be Meyer.

“But it was a bar mitzvah, everyone was dressed up.”

Meyer, who’d known about every dice or card game being run on the Lower East Side since he was fourteen.

“I know he wears them. Maybe I oughta follow his example.”

Meyer, who somehow knew the sartorial habits of New York’s biggest high roller, but was struggling to tie his own bow-tie with a cigarette clutched between his knuckles.

“He might think I’m tryin’ to copy him though...” He made a constrained irritated noise and took a drag on his cigarette. His third of the morning. Not that Charlie was keeping track.

Charlie pushed off the desk and stepped over to him. 

“Here,” he held out a hand, “let me.”

Meyer looked up at him, then sighed and turned to face him. 

“We need him to take us seriously,” he said as Charlie crossed the ends of the bow tie over and under.

“Seems like you got that covered,” Charlie tilted his head to the side, mouth corners pulled down in concentration, “He’s agreed to meet with us.”

“Still. He needs to know we’re not just a couple of wise guys.”

Charlie finished off the bow and patted him once on the shoulders. 

“Guess we oughta get goin’ then,” he said with a grin, turning to fetch his hat and put it on, “Can’t be late to our first meeting with the Big Bankroll.” 

Meyer turned away from inspecting his tie in the mirror, took one last drag of smoke before snuffing the cigarette out, then turned to him. His eyes drifted upwards to Charlie’s hat. It was one of those fashionable snap-brims, dark blue with a bright red and blue striped hat band.

“That’s new.”

Charlie grinned. “Got it from Goodman at a discount.” When Meyer didn’t reply, his grin faltered. “You think it’s too much?”

Meyer was quiet for a moment longer. Then he shook his head.

“No. You look great.”


End file.
